Prologue Part I
Prologue Part I is the first prologue chapter of the first Rozen Maiden Manga series. Summary Middle school shut-in Jun Sakurada receives a letter in the mail with the words, "Wind Up" and "Don't Wind-Up" written. Jun nonchalantly chooses "Wind Up". Meanwhile, Jun's older sister Nori answers the door to find a delivery man trying to deliver a package. Nori insists her parents aren't home so they can't receive the package, pointing to a large pile of strange packages delivered from obscure senders. Back in his room, Jun reads over his letter again, which states that he has been specially chosen out of 9,761,251 people and that he will receive a special gift at no cost. The letter instructs Jun to circle his preference and place it in the second drawer of his desk, then informs him that the spirit called Hollier will come from another dimension to collect it. Just as Jun is getting excited over the letter, Nori barges into his room and pleads with him to stop ordering random packages over the internet, saying she'll buy him whatever he wants if he stops. Jun rudely yells at her about meddling in his business and Nori asks why he's buying weird items like a "Behemoth God Voodoo Doll" that are obviously scams. Jun replies that he knows they're scams and that he buys them so he can laugh at them and then return them before the grace period so he can get his money back. He then flashes a pleasurable smile, saying how he's hooked on the thrill of possibly being forced to buy these items if he fails to make the deadline. Seeing Nori's pitying stare, Jun asks if she thinks he's sick, to which she replies she merely thinks it's childish and reckless. Nori then goes on to urge Jun to go outside and take up a hobby like lacrosse or other sports. Jun responds by throwing her out of his room. Though Nori suggests he talk things out so he can work up the courage to go back to school, he gets angry and kicks the door, causing Nori to apologize to no avail. Later, a strange black case arrives with a beautiful doll inside. Seeing the doll, Nori excitedly asks Jun if it's one of those dolls with "certain parts", causing him to angrily yell at her. Nori then says she needs to tell their parents since he's showing interest in the opposite gender, commenting how he's never stolen her underwear before and how worried she was about him. As Nori goes off to order something to celebrate, Jun becomes embarrassed about the thought of him ordering something so girly. But Jun becomes curious and takes the doll out, propping her up and observing her red dress, yellow hair, and even takes a peek under her dress and commenting on her undergarments, quickly becoming embarrassed by his actions. When Jun finds a key, he winds the doll up and is shocked to see her suddenly stand up and slap him across the face. Jun screams in terror, locking his worried sister out of his room. The doll patronizes Jun for feeling her up, saying she knew all human males were lewd. Jun is amazed by the talking doll, commenting on how advanced her technology is. The doll asks Jun's name, then comments on it's not a pretty name before introducing herself as the fifth Rozen Maiden doll, Shinku. Shinku tells Jun he will be her personal manservant from now on, and then orders him to kiss the mysterious ring that has manifested on his finger. Shinku warns Jun that removing it will tear his own skin with it. Jun thinks Shinku is another marketing scam or a curse put on him for always returning all the items he orders. After expressing annoyance at Jun's crude room, Shinku orders Jun to pick her up so she can see the top of his bookcase, which he does reluctantly after being hit for holding the doll wrong. Shinku sees the voodoo doll and seems impressed by Jun's taste in dolls. Suddenly, the window in Jun breaks. Before he can realize what's going on, Shinku tells Jun that he will die if he does not swear by the Rose Ring to protect her Rosa Mystica. Involved Characters * Jun Sakurada * Nori Sakurada * Shinku See also * Volumes * List of Chapters